


Mirjahaal

by Snapp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Be Panicking, Baby Tookas, Dogma Is A Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fox Did Dogma's Tattoos Change My Mind, Foxma Children But They're All Tookas, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Tags will be updated, This Is All Really Fluff, Tired CC-1010 | Fox, Touch-Starved CC-1010 | Fox, spoiler: you can't, tookas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: Some Foxma prompts because as previously stated, I've fallen in love with the ship. I'll take prompts here, on my tumblr, or in discord. or just come hmu to have some chats about clones bc I have thoughtsTitle is an expression for having peace of mind, I like it enough for now. Hope y'all enjoy
Relationships: Dogma & CC-1010 | Fox, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. “You Know That I’m Always Here For You, Right?"

Fox’s lids were heavy, so heavy...gods he was so tired. Fox skimmed the datapad, read it for real and signed it with the Chancellor or whichever Senator it was this time’s signature. Rinse and repeat.

_ Kriff, he could use a force-damned shower. _

Fox blinked sluggishly, his head was hurting and his hands were trembling. His face was hurting for some reason, and his spine was weirdly cold.

_ Gods he needed sleep. He just needed to finish these datapads first. _

His head was killing him, gods it felt like there was a mini-war going on up there. Did he mention how he wanted to sleep, because he really wanted to sleep.

Then the door slid open and Fox winced at the light that flooded the room and into his eyes.

The door shut and he heard light steps and he smiled internally, there were four people who knew how to do that and why. And three of them were busy and the one remaining person happened to just arrive planetside as of a few hours ago.

“Cyar’ika?” he asked lightly and Fox opened his eyes to see Dogma.

“M’ika.” Fox grunted and Dogma seemed to understand.

He put his hand on Fox’s shoulder guard. Fox leaned immediately into the touch,  _ gods he was so pathetic _ .

“You’re not, c’mon let’s get you in the fresher,” Dogma reassured quietly, voice never above a whisper. 

Dogma was naturally quiet, voice light and sweet, but disguised by his modulator or deliberate attempts to deepen it. Fox loved it, and he usually was only like this around Fox, one the few people he felt safe enough to be like this with.

Dogma nudged his side, kissing his cheek and gesturing for him to get up.

Fox groaned, struggling out of his chair, legs shaky as he stood. He got a few steps before Dogma wrapped an arm under his and around his back, taking some of the weight. Fox allowed himself to be guided to the fresher, allowed himself to be stripped down to his blacks and waited as the sonic warmed up to a manageable temperature. 

Dogma briefly left for a second, returning after a few minutes with some towels. He gave Fox an apologetic kiss for being gone for so long and stepped in with Dogma, who took out a few bottles from under the towels.

“Stole em from Tup...hair products, he’ll notice later,”

“Stealing from your fellow trooper?”

“No one will suspect it’s me, and I thought you wanted me to be looser with the rules,” Dogma smiled.

“Straight to theft of GAR property, not the start I would have thought but go big or go to Kamino I guess,” 

Dogma snorted, “I have no desire to go back to Kamino.”

Fox nodded off as Dogma’s hands scratched through his hair, soap and shampoo passed through his hair. He couldn’t stop a breathy purr from escaping his mouth. Dogma chuckled quietly and continued cleaning his hair before rubbing down the rest of his body. 

Fox felt everything relaxing while his body as soap and water dripped down his body in rivlets. Eventually, the water was shut off, and Fox shivered at the loss of heat.

Dogma kissed his shoulder, tracing an old training scar with his hand; the other reached to grab some towels off the rack. He bundled Fox in one, drying his hair with premium scratches.  _ Fuck Fox loved this man. _

Dogma helped Fox out of the shower, drying himself off behind him. He pulled out some fresh blacks, handing a pair to Fox and pulling on Fox’s-pair-that-Dogma-wears when he’s here because he likes the way Fox smells. He smiled as he pulled the warm blacks as they trudged to Fox’s it-counts-as-sleep-if-I-collapse cot and Fox laid down, Dogma behind him.

He pulled Dogma down into his lap, wrapping his legs around him, pulling him flush with his skin. Dogma squeaked adorably, and Fox smiled, pressing a small kiss to a long scar along Dogma’s back, crossing over his collarbone, Dogma hadn’t ever told him the origin of that one, but then again Fox hadn’t ever asked.

Dogma shuffled until he was facing Fox, “go to sleep cyare, Thorn told me he hasn’t seen you in a few days,”

“Snitch,” 

“Oh so you hate snitches now?” Dogma asked innocently.

Fox grunted and pulled Dogma closer, Dogma chuckled, shifting up so Fox’s cheek was pressed to his chest, one hand on Fox’s chest while the other buried itself in Fox’s wet hair. Rhythematic stroking slowly began lulling him.

He relaxed into Dogma’s touch, body calming severely and he snuggled into the sheets.

And there he stayed for the next few hours, until he slowly woke up, yawning and looking up, squinting at the light. He turned to his desk first, and was a bit surprised to see the lack of datapads there. He turned back to the warm body next to him and saw Dogma with a stylus in hand, signing off with the Chancellor’s signature, humming softly while his other hand was rubbing circles in Fox’s skin.

“I approved the for 501st to take some extra leave, I hope you don’t mind,” Dogma whispered, signing and shutting off the pad, turning to another one and scrolling through it.

“Thank you,” Fox muttered.

Dogma smiled, one hand in his hair while the other continued signing off on one of his datapads. 

“It’s no problem, get some sleep I’ll be here when you wake up,”

“Promises promises,” Fox cracked and Dogma chuckled, hand still stroking his hair.

“You know that I’m always here for you...right?” Dogma finally whispered, not taking his eyes off of Fox’s datapad.

“Yes,” Fox muttered, “but I also know that you have responsibilities of your own, just I should be able to do mine.”

Dogma looked down at him, gold eyes meeting Fox’s whiskey ones. Dogma pursed his lips, and Fox closed his eyes, pressing his nose to Dogma’s thigh. 

“I hope you know that this is a team thing, we have to do this together, I know that you’ll help me if I was in any trouble, and I will do the same,” Dogma said honestly.

“Like you’ll ever put yourself into a position that gets you into trouble,” Fox ribbed and Dogma rolled his eyes.

“I would never,” he vehemently denied.

“He says as he’s sleeping with the Commander of the Coruscant Guard and sneaking out to see me,” Fox smirked, lifting himself to kiss Dogma.

Dogma nipped his lips, flicking his sternum as they separated, “I could always stop.”

“No you won’t,” Fox joked, giving him an amused smile.

“No I won’t,” Dogma agreed, shutting off Fox’s datapad and tossing it to the side. His eyes only for Fox, “that’s the last of it, you should be good for tonight and have a head start tomorrow.” 

“I love you.” Fox declared as Dogma shuffled down, stretching in the bed. He gave Dogma a dopey smile that Dogma kissed. 

“Oh, so only when I do your paperwork you love me?” 

“Kriff off.” Fox nipped his nose and Dogma yawned and stretched, and Fox smiled at the picture of  _ his  _ art,  _ his  _ ink,  _ his  _ marks decorating Dogma’s body.

“See something you like?” Dogma asked, smirking a little.

“I don’t know, do I?” Fox’s eyes raked over tattoos, scars, and muscle. Dogma kept his arms above his head, hair messy and falling over his eyes and brushing his facial tattoo, it made for a pretty picture and if Fox wasn’t actively about to fall back into oblivion he would have taken him up on it. 

He groaned and Dogma snorted and opened his mouth and Fox kissed him. Planking over him, moving from his lips and kissing and nipping his neck.

As soon as Dogma moaned, he fell to the side and slumped down. Dogma rolled his eyes and snuggled to him, 

“Later then?” Dogma kissed him softly, all the lust taken out and replaced with love. Fox returned it with the same passion.

“Later,” Fox promised.

“I’m holding you too it, and you won’t get any caff until then,” Dogma whispered

Fox whined loudly and Dogma snickered. 


	2. Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ZoinksSc00b (love you)
> 
> Idk what's more domestic than pizza, movies, and snuggles. So here y'all go

Dogma watched as the rest of Torrent made their way out. The rowdy group chatter slowly died down as they made their way to 79's. He waited for about five minutes before making his way out. 

He slunk out, navigating Coruscant with the easy grace of a guard. He stopped at the Senate building, debating how to go about this., he could go through the window, and give his cyare a stroke and hear failure, Fox is no doubt doped on caff and stims. Or, he could go the normal route, and go through the building, let the others know that he was here allowing them to steer clear of storage closets and Fox's office.

He decided to go the normal route, mostly because he didn’t want to cause Fox to have a heart attack. It really killed the mood; no matter what mood he was trying to set tonight. 

He walked quickly through the halls, nodding to the guardsmen he passed. He stopped to engage in some pleasant conversation with Hound, giving him a short warning about Torrent's plans for the night.

_Listen, he knows, but, like at the same time...the Guard were a bit better to him than Torrent was. He didn't like it...but if...if the opportunity to leave Torrent ever came up..._

He typed his password and walked in, brightening the lights ever so slightly. He walked in further and clipped off his armor placed his kit neatly against the extra locker that Fox had installed for him. He heard clicking and the tapping of Fox’s stylus against his data pad.

“Hey,” he whispered, alerting Fox to his presence as he closed the distance, stopping behind.

Wrapping his arms around his chest. Fox started slightly and leaned back against him. He yawned lightly and leaned back, rolling his head on Dogma's shoulder to look up at him with a glazed smile. 

“M’ika,” Fox muttered, turning his chair around to kiss his cheek. 

Dogma smiled and kissed Fox back with equal vigor. Fox gave him a light smile as they separated.

“You’re back early,” Fox murmured.

“Yeah, the General heard about the bomb threat against the Senate and decided to return early,”

Fox smiled and rolled his chair back, pulling Dogma into his lap. Dogma chuckled, kissing him back.

“Maybe I should leak that info more often,” Fox smirked.

“Oh?”

“Needed to flush out a contact, seems there was more benefit to it than I thought,”

“So there’s...more threats?” Dogma asked, he was slightly concerned about Fox’s nonchalance about a  _ karking bomb threat _ . 

“Don’t worry,” Fox muttered.

_ Don’t worry he says, don’t worry that Fox is dealing with bomb threats on the regular. _

“I’m worrying quite a bit,” Dogma replied, kissing Fox again for good measure, “have you eaten?”

Fox ducked down and groaned in Dogma’s neck. Dogma rolled his eyes and grabbed Fox’s arm and pulled him. Fox stumbled behind him as Dogma dragged him to the side room. 

A small closet, six by six, a single cot with a thin blanket and pillow. A cupboard where Fox extra blacks, secret caff and stim stash, and some credits were stored. Dogma moved them around, so he was on the outside between Fox and his work.

“Sit,” Dogma ordered/

“I like it when you get bossy,” Fox slurred.  _ Oh gods he’s really tired, he get’s horny when he’s tired. _

“No, tomorrow, change now,” 

Fox sighed loudly and moved to get his blacks. Dogma walked and grabbed the comm, scrolling to see what they had and stopped.

He looked over at Fox, silently judging his boyfriend but begrudgingly ordered Fox’s favorite. He loved his boyfriend but his taste was shit.

Fox noticed his look and rolled his eyes, “you’re giving me the:  _ your taste is trash _ look.”

“Because it is Fox,”

Fox stuck his tongue out at Dogma.

_ Commander Fox, the most dignified Commander in the GAR, sticking his tongue out at a little ole trooper. _

“Mature,”

“The maturest,” 

Dogma snorted and completed the order and commed Thorn, letting him know that Fox was being fed but he needed delivery.

“C’mon, sit,” Fox ordered, holding out his hand in a grabby motion. Dogma chuckled and sat down next to him, snuggling into his side. 

Finally a short knock, 

“Are you decent?” he asked frantically.

“Fuck off!” Fox hissed and Dogma chuckled, curling into Fox’s side.

Thorn stepped in, dropped the boxes on the floor, and sprinted out, his loud footsteps faded as Fox and Dogma chuckled,

“He’s a child,” Fox growled.

“The whole 501st are children except for Kix and Rex,” Dogma shrugged, "I have expirence."  


Fox chuckled and nodded with agreement. Dogma rolled over and grabbed the pizzas. He tossed the box at Fox, who caught it and opened the boxes. Dogma wrinkled his nose as Fox opened up his box.

“I’ll never understand you,”

“You don’t have to,” Fox rolled his eyes as Dogma sat next to him, curling around his cyar’ika.

“Your taste is trash and your lucky that I love you,” 

“I can send you back,” Fox said around his full mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” 

Fox rolled his eyes and elbowed Dogma, who shrugged and decided to continue nibbling his own slice. Fox wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest. Dogma smiled at the touch, warmth travelling between their blacks. 

“Holo?” Dogma asked, “it’s been a while since we’ve done anything like that.” 

Fox smiled and grabbed a datapad, Dogma’s face was smushed in his shoulder as he looked over to see what options there were.

“What’s a Conjuring?” Dogma cocked his head, more confusion as he read multiple titles, “and why are there so many of them?”

“I don’t know, wanna see?”

“Sure,” Fox booted up the movie, downloading it and turning down the lights. 

They continued to munch and watch, Dogma was staring with rapt, horrified attention while Fox was switching between flinching and holding Dogma close. His whole body wrapped around Dogma, chin over his head, pushing hair into his face, partially blocking his view. _Which did not help him thank you very much_. 

They exchanged a look, “Lights on?” Dogma asked nervously.

And then Fox nodded, “lights on.”

Fox shut off the datapad, and Dogma turned on the lights, keeping them dim so they wouldn’t cause Fox migraines. 

They sat in nervous solidarity for a minute before Dogma spoke up, “at least we know what a Conjuring is.”

“Yeah…” Fox muttered and Dogma nodded.

“We’re not sleeping tonight,”

Fox turned to him, whiskey brown eyes shining as he had come up with an idea, “what about...we occupy our night, with something else.”

“What do you have in mind?” Dogma purred, leaning into Fox as Fox began to bite available skin.

“Hmm, maybe something,” he kissed Dogma’s neck, “to keep our mind off of things.” 

Dogma smirked at Fox’s plan and straddled his lap, “sound like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please note horror is not my scene, and I have not seen the Conjuring)
> 
> Send requests I'm lonely


	3. Foxma how they met/got together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxma how they met/got together
> 
> Requested by an anon, I did em both, hope you enjoy. Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought

Commander Fox slowly marched down the cold and unfeeling halls of Kamino, he really hated it here, why was he even here?

He wasn’t paid enough for this. Hells if he was paid at all there’s no amount of credits left in the galaxy that would convince him to come to Kamino.

But alas, here he was.

He ignored the cadets who all turned to him and whispered. Whether it was reverence or scorn was a toss up. He was respected, _he’s an ARC CC_ for kriff’s sake...but he’s also a Coruscant Guard. And no amount of prestige or training would ever place him on the pedestal his frontliner vode were on.

And the brother’s all knew it, and they also knew why he was here. Some poor squad or four was going to become part of one the worst battalions in the GAR.

So Fox marches on, just like he always has, ignoring the looks and stares and disgust and the awe.

He came to a halt when he saw a figure slumped on the floor. A pop of color against sterile white halls. 

Fox took a moment to study the hunched figure, the cadet was older, most likely to be shipped out soon if he hasn’t already. A very shiny shiny. Slim shoulders and stature and the most brilliant gold eyes Fox has ever seen. 

The cadet met his eyes with his own, “what do you want?” he asked bitterly.

“You alright?” Fox asked and the kid wiped blood from his nose with a disgruntled expression.

“Fine,” the kid growled, more likely than not pissed at the fact that someone had walked in while he was in the middle of an emotional breakdown, Fox still had plenty of those. 

He opted to leave the kid to his lonesome. They both had better things to do with their time.

...But, there was always a small part of him...when he was going through these things...that wanted touch, that wanted contact, a shoulder to cry one and a kind ear to listen. 

Thorn was his, but even Thorn had things to do. This kid didn’t seem to have one.

But who was he to assume?

But the kid seemed to have pulled himself together in Fox’s inner turmoil, bringing himself to a shaky standing position. One hand on the slick walls and the other around his ribs.

He began to slip and Fox snaked his arm under the kid’s, supporting him and allowing the kid to lean on him.

“Tha...thanks,” he muttered.

“It’s no problem,” Fox grunted, “let’s get you to the medbay.”

The poor cadet’s eyes widened and he made a small move to get away but Fox held him closer. 

“No,” 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” the kid tried to argue.

“It’s not nothing, I know it seems cool and all that you skip out on the medics bc “hurr I’m strong’ but you want to know what isn’t cool, dying because you didn’t see a medic and bled out.” Fox admonished, the kid looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed, allowing Fox to semi-drag him to whatever medics were on duty.

“Names Fox,” he introduced himself because the awkward silence was getting too much.

“Dogma,” the kid, Dogma, spat his own name like a bad ration.

Probably the way everyone else did. 

Fox mused to himself while Dogma remained silent, until they stopped at the medbay. 

“Commander Fox,” the first medic that spotted him greeted and the kid tensed in his grip.

“Fox...Commander…” the kid mumbled to himself. Fox could see him having the ‘oh shit’ epiphany. 

“Found him in the halls, bruised ribs and broken nose, I think,”

Dogma made a small noise but was much less argumentative than before.

Shame, Fox liked it-

What?

He helped him to the table, Dogma wasn’t meeting his eyes. Fox sighed internally, and the medic pushed him out of the way.

Fox gave the kid a goodbye, which Dogma gave an affirmative noise, still ducked down.

And with that Fox made his leave, looking back at the kid one last time.

* * *

Fox made his way down Kamino’s halls, sighing loudly as he made his way back from Nala Se’s office. 

He continued scrolling through his datapad. He heard shuffling around him and looked up and almost laughed out loud.

Dogma looked up, his bright gold eyes meeting his as they widened with shock.

“Com-Commander Fox, it’s good to see you again,” the kid stuttered. 

“Dogma,” Fox greeted, shutting off his datapad and putting it up.

Dogma’s ramrod straight position and salute calmed as Fox let him off. Fox smiled at the slight cocked head and wide eyes.

_Osik the kid was cute_

“Good to see you again,” 

“You too,” Dogma responded.

“How are your ribs?” 

“Fine, they were fine, just a little bruising,” Dogma clarified hurriedly, rubbing the back of his hair.

Fox chuckled and nodded before his stomach made ‘the rumblies’ as Thorn liked to say.

“Mess?” 

“Sure,” the kid said, still fidgeting behind him.

“C’mon,” Fox waved Dogma over, and the kid dutifully followed behind him.

“How have you been?” Fox asked.

“Fine sir, you?” Dogma responded monotonously, his eyes nervous and wringing his hands.

“Been usual with the Guard,” Fox chuckled and looked at the kid’s curious glance, “lots of patrols, a few bomb threats, a kidnapping or five, chasing after Senator Amidala as she harnesses Skywalker’s innate gene for causing shit.”

“But...he’s a Jedi?” Dogma’s nose scrunched up, and for the few total hours Fox knew the kid he could tell it was a common gesture by the few creases on the bridge of his nose. He liked it, it gave the kid character.

“Believe me kid, once you’re out there for a bit, you’ll realize that the jedi are full of shit and weird space magic,” Fox said.

It seemed he had flipped the kid’s world, he had looked at him with a combination of disbelief and shock. Like he couldn’t comprehend that Jetti we’re anything but perfect. 

Most shinies were the same way, some learned faster than others. Dogma would figure it out in time, Fox hoped it wouldn’t take the spark out of his eyes.

They each got food, Dogma waited a bit longer to walk out and Fox understood, it would be a bit off for a new trooper to be walking out with a Commander.

So he chose a seat and waited, Fox sighed out loud.

Dogma approached a few minutes later, still nervous, anxiety melting off of his stature.

They were eating for a bit and suddenly blurted, “join the Guard?”

_Fuck what was that?_

Dogma looked surprised and so joyful for a moment, but then the light in his eyes died and Fox’s whole body froze.

“I-I can’t,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I was put on Torrent with Tup, and I can’t leave him,” Dogma murmured.

_Shit that blond bastard. Fox was going to beat the shit out of him next time they were sparring._

“Oh…” Fox trailed and the kid looked even guiltier, “congratulations.” 

“Thank you...and sorry sir, if it wasn’t that Tup and I are the only ones left I would’ve...I…” Dogma tried, hands waving slightly as he tried to make his point.

“Kid...kid it’s fine,” Fox put his hands on his shoulder, “Torrent is one of the best Companies out there, you’re an accomplished trooper, and Torrent should be glad to have you.”

Dogma blushed and Fox was so enamored he forgot to speak again…

_What was he talking about again?_

He gave Dogma a soft glance and squeezed his hand, “stop by when you’re on leave, I would be happy to see you.”

Dogma blushed and Fox’s stomach flipped, “I will.”

* * *

Fox sighed, another force damned Torrent scuffle in 79’s because those damned troopers don’t have an ounce of chill.

He nodded to Hound who gave a shrug handing him the flimsi. Fox shut his eyes as familiar numbers and tattoos invaded his field of vision. He growled and shut the pad off, looking at the three culprits and their new companion. 

Fives, the annoyingest.

Hardcase, the most destructive.

Jesse, the mastermind 

...Tup…

CT-5385...Dogma’s batchmate, the one that Dogma declined his offer for.

The irrational part of Fox, the part that burned with anger and pettiness, wanted to hold the kid ransom, trade him back for the young trooper that had caught his eye in Kamino

The larger part of his mind hated himself for even considering such a thing.

He stood in front of the cell and the four stared up at him, the older three with similar mischief filled grins while Tup was tinged with 41st green. 

“Torrent, kid,” Fox greeted coldly, “I called Rex, he’ll be here to lecture you shortly, I can’t imagine he’ll be pleased that you got a shiny into trouble.”

Fives and Hardcase rolled their eyes and Jesse shrugged, “he tagged along, plus it’s authentic Torrent experience, it’s how you get initiated here.”

“Is that why he’s the only shiny here?” Fox questioned smoothly, relishing their taken-aback reactions.

“Uh…”

“It was all in good fun Commander,” Hardcase butted in and Fox fought the usual urge when it came to this trooper that screamed to throw this trooper out of a very tall building.

“All in good fun includes causing several thousand worth of credits in destruction?”

“Take it out of our paycheck?” Fives tried.

“Try again before I kick you off my planet,”

“It technically isn’t your planet,” Dogma’s batchmate whispered and Fox saw even less of a similarity between them.

Rex chose that moment to walk in Fox’s jail like he owned the goddamn place.

“Su cuy’gar Fox,” he greeted, before turning to his troopers, “ _di’kuts._ ”

“Hi captain,” Fives slurred.

“They’re your problem now,” Fox got ready to make his exit and get back to his apartment before Rex made a small noise, “what’s up?”

“There was another trooper with them, Dogma,” Rex muttered and took a headcount again.

Fox sighed, he wasn’t supposed to know the kid so he played it out, “he’s probably still at 79's. I'll stop by, any notable features or will I have to ask around?”

“Look for a trooper with a stick up his ass,” Fives joked.

“No...Fivesss, he might just find a mir-a mirror,” Hardcase drunkily giggled and Fox rolled his eyes.

“Angular haircut, probably not drinking, and most likely avoiding conversation with other vode,” Rex told him. 

Fox nodded and pulled on his bucket, not much of a help if he hadn’t already met the kid but oh well. 

He made his way to 79’s, padding in as troopers parted around him like he had the plague. He rolled his eyes and spotted his target, Dogma was sitting in the corner sipping at a beer and looking extravagantly bored.

Fox approached the other trooper, Dogma looked up at him with slight recognition sparking in his eyes. 

“Dogma,” Fox greeted, sitting next to the kid.

“Commander,” Dogma responded, a slight smile as he took another sip.

“I never took you as a beer guy,” Fox smirked and Dogma gave him a sideways glance.

“I’m not, just the only decent thing that they serve here,” 

Fox nodded and asked, “Rex was looking for you.”

“Hardcase, Fives, Jesse, and Tup?” Dogma sighed and Fox nodded.

“Yep,”

“Sorry about that, only heard bits and pieces, and didn’t think they’d be stupid enough to do it,” 

“...It’s Torrent...” Fox said and Dogma snorted.

_Oh gods it was adorable,_

Stop that. He’s a friend, and a subordinate, nothing more.

Dogma took another swig and Fox sat down next to him, waving off the bartender.

“Back to your barracks or stay with me in the guard barracks?” Fox asked and Dogma looked at him,

“Guard, I need a break from Torrent for a bit if I’m being honest,”

“Understandable, I deal with them once a week in a month, I could never deal with them on a daily basis,”

Dogma snorted into his drink, but stood up all the same. Fox waited a few seconds before following him out. 

_The last thing he or Dogma needed was rumors spread about them._

He put a few credits, Dogma was waiting outside and gave him a small nod. His arms were crossed due to the slight chill outside and Fox felt for him.

Fox led him to his office, he still had work to do and he liked the company of someone he trusted.

Dogma walked behind him, closing the door behind him. Dogma pulled off his armor and neatly stacked it to the side, Fox doing the same.

Fox put his own kit next to Dogma’s. He stretched and caught the trooper’s slight look. Dogma looked back down and seemed enamoured by the floor.

“Dogma?”

“Sorry sir, just a bit tired,”

“The nap couch is always available,”

“Is it because you never…”

“Haha,” 

“I’m just saying sir,”

“Get some sleep,” Fox sighed.

Dogma looked like he was about to argue but he yawned. It was a little squeaky, but very adorable. Fox smiled at the wall, knowing that Dogma couldn’t see it.

He moved to sit down to get back to what he was working on before he was so rudely interrupted by Torrent shenanigans. 

Dogma seemed to get the silence and curled up on the couch, it wasn’t long before the younger clone was snoring softly. The steady rhythm allowed Fox to concentrate on his work, settling into the usual distracted calm that came with his flimsiwork.

* * *

Fox yawned, stretching out and tensed as he felt the warm body wrapped around him. He looked down and for a second didn’t know if he wanted to freak out or pull him closer.

His body seemed to decide for him as Dogma’s hair tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze.

Dogma’s eyes shot open and he fell off Fox’s nap couch with a surprised shout and a thump.

Fox’s eyes widened as he turned to help the other man up. 

“Osik, sorry,”

Dogma groaned softly, his sleep addled mind still not processing everything yet. He blinked sluggishly before finally recognizing the other.

“Comma’der?”

“Fox,” he said.

“Commander Fox,” Dogma responded almost automatically and Fox bit back a small laugh.

“C’mon, let’s get off the floor,”

“I’m the only one on the floor,” Dogma muttered and Fox snorted.

“Well let’s get you off the floor then,” Fox amended and Dogma accepted his outstretched hand.

Fox pulled him up with maybe a bit more force than necessary, in his defense the kid was light. _Kriff are they feeding him out there?_

And in his thoughts he didn’t notice how close they were until he felt Dogma’s nervous breathing and heard him swallow.

He looked into soft whiskey eyes with his own, studying the way they slowly cleared up and the tan skin around them began to flush slightly.

Before Fox knew what was happening next a chapped pair of lips pressed against his own.

Fox’s eyes widened and before he could properly kiss back they separated. Dogma’s own eyes were wide as thermal detonators.

“Osik, sorry, fuck, sorry sir,” Dogma was fidgiting and looking like he was about to bail before Fox grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, making sure to kiss him properly.

Fox’s body relished in the close contact of another as his hands wrapped around Dogma’s waist.

 _He has a nice waist_.

Thank you inner Fox, this is exactly the information he wanted right now.

They eventually separated again, this time Fox’s hands stayed where they were, strong enough to keep Dogma close but loose enough to where Dogma cold break the hold if he felt like it.

“I-I really like you,” Fox blurted, because he supposed he should make this even more awkward. What not at this point right.

“I like you too,” Dogma agreed sofly, face flushed.

Fox put his hand on Dogma's, the other going to his chin and looking at his eyes, “I like like you.”

Dogma’s whole face turned from Guard red to 91’st red, his eyes darting from Fox’s lips to the wall behind them, looking nervous and elated at the same time.

Finally, Dogma made the first move again, pressing his lips to Fox’s in a chaste and hesitant and sweet kiss and Fox smiled at how the gesture was so _Dogma._ He instantly knew he wanted more. 

He pulled Dogma into another one, pressing him into the cot with a soft yet passion-filled kiss. Dogma’s hands were at his side, moving ever-so-slightly and aimlessly. 

He pressed guided one to his shoulder while holding the other one tightly. He eventually pulled back, giving them both space to breathe.

Fox finally caught himself, studying Dogma for his reaction as he asked, “79’s you and me?”

Dogma looked apprehensive, mulling over his next words. Desire was there, but so was fear. Dogma liked _liked_ him too, Fox hoped...and prayed that this wouldn’t go up in flames.

The answer was so quiet that Fox almost missed it, a small “yes.”

Fox gave a joyful keen and pressed the younger trooper into a kiss, one that Dogma gladly responded to, hands returning to the places where Fox had put them almost exactly.

 _‘They would have plenty of time to work on that in the future’_

Fox agreed with himself, they would have all the time in the galaxy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests and prompts for the ship
> 
> I don't have anything that I'm uncomfortable with at the moment, but if anything comes up I'll add


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooka Fox/Tooka dogma,
> 
> for those of u who were there, a several hundred messege between me and ZoinksSc00b had done in the Foxma channel, there's a lot of content that shall never be viewed.
> 
> For those of you who weren't, it's an AU where Fox and Dogma get turned into tookas and have 22 kittens and kill the chancellor and stop the war. It's wack as hell lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ZoinksSc00b, the co-creator of the AU as a whole. 
> 
> Love you uwu

Dogma hissed, whining as he curled in on himself. He felt something fluffy on his face and wondered if a shiny had snuck in a tooka...again. He attempted to move the tooka off by rolling over.

The bed looked  _ really _ big? 

He turned to the side to see a clone-sized tooka next to him. He shrieked and jumped up.

The tooka opened his eyes, looking blearily at Dogma. His eyes widened and he moved back with a squawk. 

Dogma cocked his head and saw something out of his peripheral. Holy fuck, what was up with his  _ arms _ . He lifted his arms up and squeaked and put them down.

Holy kark, did I die? Was he dead? Is this the galaxy getting back at him?

The other tooka? What about him?

He tried to speak, but it came out as a meow. The other tooka looked perplexed and also attempted a confused hiss. 

Dogma tried again, and flicked his tail. 

Oh he had one of those now. It felt  _ weird _ , like...it’s weird. He can’t explain.

The red tooka gave him a sharp look, with an accompanied small purr and flicked ear. Dogma cocked his head, he would recognize that annoyed head tilt and sharp gaze anywhere.

_ Fox _

He tried to take a step forward but collapsed on his feet. Dogma huffed but thanked the force that he was on their shared cot. Fox gave a slightly amused huff, and Dogma gave an annoyed hiss as he lifted his head and tried to stand on unsteady legs.

Fox tried to do the same, but promptly fell. Dogma gave a rough chuckle and stood on shaky legs. He gave Fox a gloaty look and Fox gave him a grumpy grunt. 

He limped over to Fox, collapsing down next to him, curling closer and shutting his eyes. Fox wrapped his fluffy tail around Dogma’s body, Dogma purred and cuddled into Fox’s side further. 

Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

_ 3 Months Later _

Anakin continued down the halls, doing his best to sneak his way to Padme. Travelling through the dark halls with attempted quiet, wincing at every squeak and echoing scrabble as he moved to a stop in front of a door.

“Padme.” he whisper-yelled, knocking on the door.

The door opened and a small hand shot out, yanking him into the room.

Padme’s lips pressed against his own as she pushed him against the wall. Anakin smiled into the kiss and as Padme’s hands dipped into his robes.

He started with her own bust but abruptly stopped as he heard a soft meow.

He looked over to see a small dusty rose tooka kitten on Padme’s lamp, playing with the frills. 

Padme tried to kiss him but Anakin was not comfortable with having sex in front of a child. Even if they were tookas.

The tookit pawed at the frills for a little bit longer, before a whirr of grey-blue and white rammed into him. 

Both fell onto the desk with twin squawks. The small grey one dropped to the floor, sprinting away while the rose one launched himself to him.

Padme chuckled and Anakin shucked off his boots. While no sex would occour tonight, he was going to be comfortable. 

The tookits continued to grapple on the floor, until an annoyed hiss caused them both to look up with twin looks of  _ oh-shit. _

A dark red tooka walked in, strutted like he owned the place, looking at the kittens with disappointment, a grey-mauve one behind him.

The tookits looked bashful as both their parents sniffed them over and the grey one hissed at them. 

The dark red tooka’s eyes glowed as fur fluffed up and feathery tail wrapping around the dark grey-tabby tooka. 

Anakin decided on Red and Grey, easy to remember. 

Red nuzzled Grey’s face, giving Grey a small lick. Suddenly, a small grey and red head poked through the fluff of Red’s tail. Bright golden eyes met Anakin’s own blue ones, it squeaked and went back into the safety of tail fluff.

Padme chuckled and held out her hand to the little nose pressed against it hesitantly. The tookit nipped her finger lightly and another tiny head poked out. A patched grey tooka poked his head out, sneezing as fluff fell too close to its nose. 

Anakin was able to count six. Padme reached to pet them, back arching against Padme’s hand, tail wrapping around her fingers, clearly enjoying the back rub.

Anakin reached towards the dark red tooka, fluffy fur seemed very enticing. The tooka seemed to realize that Anakin was reaching for him, and whirled and latched onto his hand.

Anakin shouted and tried to get his hand out of the tooka’s grasp, using a small burst of the force to do so. Grey seemed to break out of their trance, tensing and wrapping around his kittens closely, calling the others towards them.

So Grey didn’t like uses of force, noted. Red seemed to get even more pissed, dropping Anakin and running to Grey, giving his ears sharp licks and twining their tails.

Red’s scathing look and presence in the force was awfully familiar. Anakin chose not to put anymore thought into it and just stared at the grey tooka. Fear was pulsing from the tooka's small frame. 


End file.
